Forbidden love
by The Time Traveller
Summary: This is set just after AOTC when Anakin and Padmé are just married. I thought it would be interesting to see what happened when they had to keep their love a secret. Story complete.. thanx to everyone who read my story! What's this? Forbidden Love 2? Ch 9
1. I do

The Naboo priest walked away from the kissing couple, not knowing that it was a forbidden marriage. He was just doing his job.

Padmé was finally able to enjoy a long, passionate kiss with the man she loved... but it was a big risk marrying a jedi!

' It doesn't matter now' Padmé thought. ' We both told each other the truth. We thought we would die after that anyway.'

After a few seconds, Padmé gently pulled away from Anakin's tender lips... she wanted to remain lost in his presence forever, but she didn't want to get too intimate with him, she didn't want them to be discovered.

' That's it, we're husband and wife.. together forever. Just as I pictured it when I was a boy! ' thought Anakin . He was smiling as he and Padmé were touching foreheads.

Padmé turned to the balustrade, looking out on to the lake. Anakin turned too, and placed his hand on her back.

" Now all we need to do is keep it a secret. " said Anakin softly. Padmé remembered that time when Anakin first expressed his love to her, asking her if they could try.

She nodded and turned to him. He was already staring at her, his eyes were locked on Padmé. Nothing else would catch his gaze.

For nothing was more beautiful to him! " We can't be to intimate, or Obi-Wan and the council could suspect something. Even by the way we look at each other. " she said firmly.

Anakin gave a deep sigh, but he had to agree. He knew what would happen if the council found out he was married.

He still wanted to be a jedi, but he still wanted to be with Padmé. His whole life would be worthless without her!

The longer he fixed his eyes on Padmé, the closer he leant to her lips. She thought about stepping back, but she knew she had pulled away too many times.

Just as their lips brushed against each others... Artoo made a loud whirring and beeping sound. Padmé felt a cold bit of metal touch her arm, it was 3PO.

The shiny robot waited till she looked at him." Pardon me Miss Padmé. " he began. " Master Obi-Wan wishes Master Anakin contact him immediately! "


	2. Leaving

Artoo projected the holo image of Obi-Wan before Anakin. " Anakin. " said Obi-Wan. " Master." Anakin said while slightly bowing his head.

" Are you ready to come back? The council has organized a meeting with you as soon as you return. " he said sternly.

" What's all this about? " Anakin asked. Obi-wan hesitated to speak. ' Somethings not right here. Am I in trouble? ' Anakin thought to himself.

" I am not sure. Although they were a bit displeased that you disobeyed orders to remain on Tatooine. " Obi-Wan sounded displeased himself.

" Remember master that I did save your skin when we fought Dooku together. " Anakin hoped what he said would change Obi-Wan's thoughts a little.

" Yes I know you did... I appreciate it. " Obi-Wan paused for a little while. " Anyhow, I must go now. I have some important things to do. Please contact me when you leave. "

Anakin nodded his head. The hologram disappeared. It was a short talk with Obi-Wan, but he wasn't really the person he wanted to speak to right now.

He wanted Padmé. And he had her. He was glad too, but things shouldn't have to be this way.

It was all too much for him, but he couldn't disobey the jedi order. He promised his mother that he won't fail again.

**minutes later**

Padmé heard a knock on her door. " Come in. " Anakin pushed open her bedroom door. She was in her night gown, brushing her hair.

She smiled when Anakin walked in. He smiled back at her. He stood there for a little while, keeping his eyes on Padmé. " You are so... beautiful! " he said.

Anakin was going to miss her. She blushed as Anakin walked towards her. " And you are so... good looking! " she said smiling.

Anakin gave that sweet smile of his again. Padmé loved it. Anakin embraced Padmé, while thinking of how to say goodbye.

He wasn't leaving just yet... he was hoping to stay one more night and leave the next morning. Anakin squeezed Padmé tighter.

" What did Obi-Wan have to say? " she asked. She closed her eyes while Anakin kept his arms wrapped around her. She felt safe, she was happy at last.

" He wanted me to..." Anakin started to say. Padmé looked up at Anakin. He was looking past her.

" He wants me to return to Coruscant. And I have a feeling I won't see you, for a while. " he said slowly.

She rested her head back onto Anakin's chest. She didn't want him to go either. She didn't want to be alone again, but she took it all in well. She understood. He was a jedi... and she was a senator.

It was forbidden for them to be together, but neither of them could help it. " I will miss you Padmé! " Anakin finally said.

To know that she was loved, it made her feel like crying. " I'll miss you too. " she replied in her warming voice.

She wrapped her arms around tighter, only to cut her left arm while rubbing it against Anakin's mechanical arm. " OW! " Padmé said.

She forced herself out of Anakin's arms to hold the cut, it was bigger than a normal cut... but Padmé insisted to Anakin that it wasn't that bad.

Anakin got her a bandage and wrapped it around Padmé's arm. " I'm sorry. " Anakin said sympathetically.

" It's not your fault. These things happen. It isn't that bad Anakin, really. " she said in a serious tone.

Anakin hugged Padmé (carefully) and kissed her on the cheek. " G'nite. I'll be leaving in the morning. " Anakin closed her bedroom door and walked out.

**next day**

Anakin was ready to leave. He was debating whether or not he should wake Padmé and say goodbye.

He eventually decided he'd leave. He didn't want to see the pain on her face, for he wouldn't be able to stand it.

He picked up his cargo and made his way to the water speeder, he arranged to be transported later last night.

He stepped onto the dock and looked back at the house. He didn't want Padmé to come, for he thought he'd probably cry and make himself really depressed.

" Here, let me carry your bags. " offered Paddy, the speed boat driver. " Thanks. " Anakin replied.

Anakin stepped in the boat... and Paddy started the water speeder up. He then saw Padmé rushing down the stairs in her night gown.

He hoped she wouldn't be too angry for not saying goodbye, but he couldn't help it. " Goodbye Padmé! " Anakin shouted.

The speeder zoomed away " I'll miss you. " he said to himself. He only just managed to hear Padmé shout " I love you! ".

Little did Anakin know that this would be the last time he would see Naboo.


	3. Home again

**A/N: This isn't the best chapter.. but I was hoping the 4th would do better.**

Obi-Wan paced back and forth in the Jedi council room. He hoped his padawan wouldn't be in too much trouble, he has been a bit like this since they were assigned to protect their old friend, Senator Amidala.

Obi-Wan knew how Anakin felt for Padmé, he just wasn't certain if she felt the same way. He hoped they wouldn't be doing anything too personal between each other.

Obi-wan sensed another being in the room. It was Yoda. " Relax you must! " he said in his deep toned voice. Obi-Wan stopped pacing. " Troubled, are you? " Yoda asked.

Obi-Wan nodded his head. Normally Obi-Wan would deny this question... but it was useless since Yoda could always tell.

" Thinking of your padawan, you are! Need not worry about him Obi-Wan. " Obi-Wan sat down next to Yoda. He was good friends with the small creature.

He wanted to tell him everything, but he didn't want Anakin to be in more trouble. If he is in trouble. " Master Yoda. What exactly has the council called Anakin for? " Obi-Wan asked in a puzzled tone.

" You will see! " Yoda chuckled. " You will see! ". Obi-Wan had rarely heard Yoda laugh before, but it sounded a bit more re-assuring.

Obi-Wan was getting a bit frustrated for keeping Anakin on his mind all day. He wanted him to hurry his return...

" Meditation, you need. Clear your mind Obi-Wan. " Yoda said as if he was answering his thoughts.

Obi-Wan agreed. Yoda left Obi-Wan alone, Obi-Wan hadn't been in the mood for talking much lately. He was thinking too much of Anakin.

* * *

Anakin dialed the floor number on the elevator. He hoped what the council had to say was good, he didn't want to hear anymore lectures... especially from Obi-Wan. 

Anakin waited a while before the elevator doors slid open. He walked out into the council room where Obi-Wan was meditating.

" You were supposed to contact me. " Obi-Wan chided. Anakin gave a deep sigh. " I'm sorry master, I forgot. " Anakin said pathetically.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and walked in front of Anakin. He was serious. " Please don't look at me like that master. " Anakin said reacting to Obi-Wan's expression. Anakin held his breath.

Obi-Wan pretended he didn't hear him, but he couldn't help but laugh. " I've missed you Anakin. We haven't had a proper chat for a long time! "

Obi-Wan gave him a half hug. Anakin let go of his breath. ' Well, it could of been worse! " he thought.

He could tell Anakin was hiding something, he just hoped Padmé had nothing to so with it. " How's the senator? " Obi-Wan suddenly asked.

Anakin's heart pounded faster. He was hoping that Obi-Wan wouldn't mention her. " She's fine. " He was going to say ' Why did you ask? ' but he thought that may make Obi-Wan more suspicious.

" I see your new arm is also doing well? " Anakin realised what Obi-Wan was going on about. He was trying to start a " proper " chat.

" Yes it is. It feels really strange though. " Anakin wasn't interested in talking, and Obi-Wan started to feel uncomfortable.

" Go get some rest Anakin, you'll need it before you face the council. " Obi-Wan finally said.

Anakin nodded. " Yes master! "

**a few hours later**

Before he knew it, he was standing in the centre of the Jedi council chamber. Obi-Wan was sitting among the council, which made Anakin feel a bit uneasy.

Anakin bowed politely to the Jedi masters. He secretly wished that they would tell him that he was able to start the trials of becoming a jedi knight.

He knew that wasn't the reason for the council to call him here. Mace Windu started to speak.

" I understand you didn't remain on Naboo as you were assigned to do so. You went to your home planet of Tatooine, am I correct? " Mace asked sternly.

" Yes master. " Anakin said. He felt like sinking into his shoes, it was embarrassing. He didn't mean to disobey the jedi... he was desperate to see his mother again, and he saw her just in time before she died.

" You also didn't obey my instruction to remain where you were when Obi-Wan was in danger. We did give you an exception to this matter, for Obi-Wan told me you saved his life. " Mace continued.

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan, who was already looking at him. Anakin had a bit of thankfulness in his eyes, but he looked at Mace when he started speaking again.

" We haven't decided your punishment yet, we will follow you up when we have. " Anakin nodded.

" Although..." he went on. " You are showing extraordinary jedi skills for a padawan learner. Even for a jedi knight. " he said.

" As we were battling on Geonosis, one of our council members, Oppo Rancisis was killed. The council has chosen you to take his place. " Mace Windu said.

Obi-Wan was surprised, but he tried to hide it.

Anakin looked at the half of the council members he was facing, they all had little grins on their faces... but they still had a bit of sadness in their eyes for their old friend.

" Thank you. I am honoured! " Anakin said politely, he was relieved. He knew Padmé would be proud. He knew his mother would be too.

He wanted to tell Padmé everything that has happened... even thought they had been parted for no more than half a day.

Anakin nodded thankfully and was dismissed after a few more words were spoken.


	4. Alone

** 5 months later **

The light of the morning sun shone through Padmé's window and onto her face. She realised she was alone, again!

It seemed like years that Anakin and Padmé were parted, she couldn't remember what he exactly looked like. She couldn't help but wonder if he had changed, either emotionally or even in appearance.

Padmé hoped he hadn't changed too much. She hoped he felt the exact same way he did when she told him she was deeply in love.

She felt like she was getting used to his absence, and that life would go on the way it was now forever.

Padmé wanted to fall back to sleep, and dream about Anakin. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't. Padmé gave up and got out of bed, she dressed herself, brushed her hair and put a matching head piece on.

She opened her bedroom door, and C3P0 was standing there about to tap on her door. " Oh hello 3P0. " Padmé said.

" Forgive me, Miss Padmé. You received a message from Chancellor Palpatine. He would like you to return to Coruscant for a senate meeting. " he said in his polite voice.

Padmé nodded a ' thanks ' and walked out to have breakfast. She smiled at the thought that Anakin could be there, she may be able to see him again!

" Cadré! " Padmé called. A few seconds later the maid walked in. " Yes M'lady? " she asked. " Could you arrange a transport please? I must leave soon. " Cadré curtsied politely.

" Thank you. " Padmé said as the maid walked out. She prayed over and over that she would see Anakin, she was desperate. She gave a deep sigh, and finished her breakfast.

Cadré walked back in with her bags packed. " The boat should be here within an hour M'lady. " the maid spoke. Padmé thanked her again.

** one hour later **

Padmé entered the public transport ship, the same one she went on with Anakin, when he was assigned to protect her here. It brought back a few memories, and the whole way to the Coruscant she thought about Anakin.

**A/N: This chapter is kinda short, but the next one will be longer! Keep reviewing :)**


	5. The lovers reunite

It was night time, billions of lights were glaring everywhere! Anakin crept around quietly... he stepped out of the turbo lift and hopped into a speeder.

Before long he was floating a thousand miles above ground level, going as fast as he could, although staying in control.

He knew about the senate meeting, and he knew Padmé would be there. He was longing to see her face.

He wanted to tell her everything that has happened. Within minutes he arrived, he could sense her presence. She had to be there.

He walked up the steps quietly and stopped when he got inside, he wanted to surprise her.

She was obviously on the top level... so he crept up another set of stairs and peeped around the corner.

He could see her, lying across the couch asleep. The end of her night gown was draping down the chair, he thought she looked as beautiful as ever.

Anakin used the force to distract her, even though she was asleep. She suddenly woke up when she heard the noise, she looked at the direction the noise came from.

" 3P0? " she said softly. She shrugged and turned around to get up, when she saw a familiar face standing before her.

She drew her breath and smiled. She felt a tear trickling down her face. " Anakin? " Padmé said.

She wondered if it was really him or if she was dreaming. She touched his face, and felt his warmth into her hand. " It's really you! " she said in such a happy tone. Anakin had never seen her so happy.

He picked her up, which made Padmé laugh. " I've missed you. It's been so long! " Anakin said while sitting down.

He put his forehead against hers, they were both smiling. ' _He has changed a bit._ ' Padmé thought, while noticing his longer hair.

Padmé was so desperate she couldn't wait any longer. She lent her face in and gave Anakin a kiss.

He retaliated and gave her one back. She laughed, she had never been so happy. Padmé was so happy she dropped her guard completely.

The couple kept exchanging kisses, short ones and long ones. " What have you been up to? " he asked.

Padmé shrugged. " Nothing much since you left. " she said smiling. " What about you? " Anakin thought for a minute.

" Well, the day I came back here after we were married, the jedi council gave me a position, after one of the council members died at the battle on Geonosis. " he said, trying to sound a bit boastful.

Padmé smiled. " That's wonderful! To get the position, I mean." she paused, then asked, " Anything else? " Anakin nodded. " I was punished for disobeying orders for leaving Naboo. " he admitted, although he was still smiling.

Padmé stopped smiling. " Did you get in trouble for going after Obi-Wan? It was partly my fault. " she said. " No not really. " he quickly replied.

She gave a sigh and gave Anakin another kiss. " Padmé." Anakin began. She looked at him curiously. " Recently, there's been a new threat to the republic. General Grievous is his name. "

She looked confused. " What has he done? " she asked. Anakin thought for a while. " Few jedi have gone missing. There have been threats to kidnap the chancellor... all of which Grievous seems to be behind. " Padmé looked a bit concerned.

Anakin smiled. " Don't worry. Tonight is our night, let's just forget about our troubles. " Padmé nodded and returned a smile.

" I think it's about time we did something more interesting. " Anakin said standing up. Padmé nodded and was carried away to her bedroom.

She laughed as Anakin gave her a flurry of kisses. He slammed the door tight. You can probably guess what they are going to do.. right :P


	6. Troubled times

Padmé woke up, she was tired. It was morning and she found herself alone, again!

She gave a deep breath through her nose, when she smelt something familiar. It smelt like Anakin... his scent was all over her. It reminded Padmé what she had been doing last night.

Now she thought about it, she wished she didn't have •erm• sex. She was afraid she would become pregnant, and they will discover who the father was.

' _What if I have to find a fake father? No, then they'll find out he really isn't the father._ ' Padmé had a million thoughts pass through her head at once, each thought giving her a hard time.

She sat up in bed, still thinking. ' _Just relax. I might not be pregnant either, and if I become pregnant... I'll figure something out._ ' Padmé thought, trying to be positive towards it. The doors of her room slid open, she was startled... but it was only 3P0.

" Excuse me Miss Padmé. " C3P0 said politely as he normally did. " There's a senate meeting in about half an hour! " " Thank you 3P0. " she replied.

He bowed and walked out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Where have you been last night? " Obi-Wan asked sternly. Anakin quickly thought of a response, he knew he was dead if Obi-Wan found out.

His master is smarter than you think.

" I couldn't sleep, so I travelled around for a bit. " Anakin tried to sound as convincing and truthful as possible. He hoped Obi-Wan wasn't going to ask any more, but he did.

" How long is a bit? " Obi-Wan crossed his arms. " Are you interrogating me master? " Anakin said, trying to be as serious as Obi-Wan.

" No, I'm asking you a simple question. " he replied. Anakin gave a deep sigh. " What happened to having a ' proper chat ' ? " Anakin smiled.

He expected Obi-Wan to get more suspicious but he chuckled instead. " You're right. You've never let me down Anakin, come on... we have some research to do. "

They walked towards the jedi archives. " On what master? " Anakin asked. " Our new threat! " Obi replied quickly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Ahh, Darth Sidious my lord! " said a strange creature, he was half droid half living... difficult to describe. He bowed to the hologram of a figure wearing a black cape. You couldn't see his face, but he looked very powerful.

" Grievous. It is time to put our plan into action, report the plans to Count Dooku. It shouldn't be too difficult to capture the chancellor **(he's reffering to himself)**. It may be a few days until we begin. "

" Yes my master! " He disconnected the hologram. The evil creature coughed hard, he seemed to be sick. He walked out of the control room of his ship.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: My story is finishing up soon.. this is one of the last chapters :( I hope to have about 2 or 3 more! I'll still be writing other Star Wars stories, so keep checking.**


	7. She's pregnant

** 5 months later **

Padmé woke up, her pillow was slightly wet since she cried herself to sleep. She knew she had to tell Anakin she was pregnant, but she didn't know how he would take it.

She was scared he would leave her or get angry, she thought it was best to tell him when he was in a good mood. Like when he comes back from rescuing the chancellor.. if he is still alive, she desperately hoped he was okay.

Padmé knew he would be back soon if he's still alive, she prayed every time she thought of him. She couldn't bare the thought of him dead.

Padmé gathered a handful of her blanket and squeezed it tight. ' _He will come back! I know it. _' she thought.

She got up and stood by the window, she could stay there all day until Anakin returns. Padmé could see 3P0 coming towards her, he stopped politely beside her.

" Is there anything you need Miss Padmé? " C3P0 asked.

" No thank you. " Padmé replied, still staring out the window. She wished she could see Anakin coming, she wanted him to hold her and say everything is all right, she was tired of being lonely.

Padmé hoped they had caught Grievous too! The jedi have made many attempts to capture General Greivous, but it pretty much ended up the other way around... unless the jedi managed to escape.

Hours went past, Padmé still stood at the window, she barely moved.

" Really Miss Padmé you must be hungry? " 3P0 said, quite concerned. Padmé shook her head. " Really, I'm fine. " she said, mocking his tone.

3P0 shrugged. " Excuse me Miss Padmé. " he said and walked away. It was past midday when Mace Windu reported through the comlink.

" Senator Amidala. The chancellor has made it back safely, you are asked to welcome him back at the senate building. " he said.

" Will Obi-Wan and Anakin be there? I hope they are safe too. " she asked. She knew she shouldn't ask, but she couldn't help it. Padmé didn't really want to go unless Anakin was there.

" Yes they will be. They will be arriving soon. " Padmé nodded and gave a deep breath. Now the hard part, she had to tell Anakin about the child.

The comlink switched off and she rushed to get ready. Before long, she was on the ground level of the senate building, watching all the senators and jedi greet the chancellor.

She saw Anakin, talking to one of the senators, Bail Organa. Lucky for Padmé, they were walking to her direction. She waited quietly for him to finish his conversation.

" Excuse me. " Padmé heard Anakin say. He bowed and turned to Padmé. He rushed at her and embraced her tightly.

" Are you all right? " he asked. Padmé nodded, she knew now was the time to tell him. She breathed slowly.

" Anakin. The most wonderful thing has happened! " she began. Padmé tried to sound as positive and convincing as possible, so hopefully Anakin would take the news well.

He stared into her eyes, waiting for her to say what she had to say. Padmé gave a deep sigh. ' _Here it goes._ ' she thought to herself.

" I'm pregnant! " She finally got it off her chest, but she was waiting for Anakin's reaction. She saw him smile, she was a bit relieved.

" That.. " Anakin seemed astonished. " That's wonderful. This baby... is blessing to us. " Anakin said cheerfully. She smiled back, but she was still a bit unsure.

" Don't worry. Let's forget our troubles for now. " Anakin often said things like that, but it made her feel better at least.

He was sure things will be all right, but will they?

**A/N: This is the second last chapter guys :o**


	8. Where love ends

' _Anakin.. you're breaking my heart!_ '. These words haunted Padmé's dreams, even though she said them herself. She couldn't believe what Anakin had done, and what he said. She wanted to hate him, but her love was so strong... she couldn't.

Without Anakin, Padmé would rather die. Her heart was bleeding, and there was no cure but Anakin. She opened her eyes suddenly as she felt something touch her.

Obi-Wan's hand was on Padme's forehead. " Is Anakin all right? " She whispered, while tears were rolling down her cheeks. He looked at her painfully but didn't answer.

' _I hope he is still alive, there is still hope for his future_. ' she thought. Padmé sank her head onto the seat and fell asleep, thinking of all the times that Anakin made her happy. They were so good, but it was so painful.

Obi-Wan left the planet of Mustafar, and headed for Senator Organa's ship. Like Padmé, he was thinking of Anakin. They were good friends, like brothers.

He didn't understand why Anakin did this... he couldn't understand how Palpatine hid his identity for so many years. It made Obi-Wan so angry.

Nothing made sense. A few minutes later he landed the ship, and carefully carried Padmé out.

Bail Organa and Yoda came out to greet them. Bail was surprised to see Padmé in such a state. " Quick, take her to the medical centre! " he instructed.

Obi-Wan laid her down on a floating like casket. It followed the two medical droids, until she was lifted onto the table in the medical centre.

Padmé woke up again, her eyes were heavy and her body was cold. " We have to operate quickly if we are to save her babies. " one of the droids explained.

Senator Organa looked puzzled. " Babies? " he repeated.

" She's pregnant. " the droid replied. When the senator understood, they began the operation. Obi-Wan looked at Padmé sadly, he could tell she intended to die as soon as her children were born.

Padmé could feel terrible pain in her stomach. After a few minutes, her first baby was coming out. " Luke! " she cried as soon as the droid took him and calmed the baby.

She felt another pain in her stomach. She cried out in pain as her second child was born. Tears were streaming down Padmé's face. " Leia! " she cried.

Padmé was relieved. She knew that now her time was over.

" There is still good in him, I know there is. " she managed to say to Obi-Wan. She took a gasp for air, and slowly lowered her head.

Before her last beat in her heart stopped... the picture of her and Anakin sharing their first kiss stayed there. She smiled, for the last time.

Obi-Wan only then realised, Anakin did it for love.

**THE END**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed my story :) I know this chapter was short, but it was kinda hard. I'm going to write another story real soon so please check it out. Thanx for all the people who reviewed and supported this story.. u guys are awesome!**


	9. Forbidden Love 2?

For all my faithful fans who loved my first story "Forbidden Love", I have decided to re-write it and make a much better one!!!! YAY!!!! I was just reading it again and realizing how much better it could be. It won't all be the same, I'll change some of the story lines around a bit. Yet the romance between P and A will stay the same as always :) But only if I get enough response.. I don't want to waste all this time for no one to enjoy!!

Ezza

**P.S** And also please get into my newest story, "Lone Jedi" There are some really good ideas I have, and if you enjoyed my first story (and want Padme to be spared) then you will like this one better ..squeeeee..


End file.
